Feldlazarett
Von dem Feldhospital. Da in einer Campagne, besonders bey beschwerlichen Märschen und andern Fatiguen, auch in ungesunden Ländern, viele Kranke, und durch Scharmützel, Feldschlachten und Belagerungen, viele Blessirte entstehn, so ist zur Wiedergenesung derselben alles Mögliche vorzukehren. Wenn, den Umständen nach, nützlicher befunden würde, ein Feldhospital für alle Kranke und Blessirte zu errichten, als jedem Regiment und Corps seine eigene zur Versorgung zu überlassen; so ist nöthig, solches nicht nur wohl anzulegen, sondern auch in allen Stücken auf die beste Art einzurichten. Hierzu muß ein bequemes großes Dorf, oder eine große Stadt ausgesucht werden, die eine große Anzahl von Kranken und Blessirten fassen kann, keinem feindlichen Ueberfall ausgesetzt ist, und nahe hinter der Armee liegt, damit die Kranken durch die weitere Transportirung nicht noch mehr leiden, oder wohl gar unterwegens draufgehn mögen. Wenn aber die Armee wegen ihrer Operation sich entfernt, so sind nach Maaßgabe der Entfernung und sonstiger Umstände, auch ein oder zwey Filialhospitäler dazwischen anzulegen, und zwar so lange, bis gedachte Armee wieder einen Hauptort hinter sich gebracht hat, in welchem Fall dann ein neues Haupthospital errichtet, das erste aber mit den Filialhospitälern, durch die nach und nach reconvalescirende aufgehoben, und gänzlich zu dem neuen gezogen wird. Hingegen kann im feindlichen Lande die Errichtung der Freyhospitäler nicht eher statt finden, bis man sich einer Festung oder eines haltbaren Orts bemeistert hat. Da zu guter Versorgung der öfters sehr häufig anwachsenden Mannschaft, auch um den bey einem Hospital angestellten Aerzten, Wundärzten, Apothekern und sonstigen Beamten, gehörige Unterkunft zu verschaffen, nicht minder die Requisiten und Lebensmittel gehörig unterzubringen, vieler Raum nöthig ist, so ist ein solcher Ort, von allen andern Einquartierungen frey zu lassen. Diese Hospitäler sind nach Möglichkeit zeitig vor Eröfnung eines Feldzugs im Stande zu setzen, damit bey angehender Campagne nicht eher Kranke dahin anlangen, bis sie gehörig untergebracht werden können, und sie nicht aus Mangel des nöthigen Unterkommens, oder anderer Erfordernisse, Noth leiden, oder wohl gar zu Grunde gehn mögen. Ueber ein solches Haupthospital soll allezeit einem wohlerfahrnen und bedachtsamen Staabsofficier das Commando aufgetragen, demselben aber eine nach der Menge der Kranken und Blessirten abgemessene Anzahl von der Invalidenmannschaft mit den hierzu nöthigen Ober- und Unterofficiers zugegeben werden, damit die Regimenter keine Commandirte dahin zu schicken brauchen. Zu Respicirung des Haupt- und der davon abhängenden Filialhospitäler sollen auch ein, oder nach Beschaffenheit der Umstände, mehrere Feldkriegscommissarien, ferner ein Proviantverwalter, ein Medicus primarius, mit den erforderlichen Aerzten, Wundärzten und andern nöthigen Beamten, angestellt werden. Zu jedem Feldhospital aber kömmt ein Invalidenhauptmann als Commandant mit der erforderlichen Anzahl von dergleichen Officiers und übriger Mannschaft, ferner, das dazu gehörige Personale von Aerzten, Wundärzten und andern Beamten, die aber sämmtlich von dem Haupthospital abhängen, folglich auch dahin rapportiren müssen. Der Feldprotomedicus hat den Ort zu dem Haupt, und zu jedem nach der Hand anzulegenden Filialhospital auszusuchen, und zuvor nachzusehen, ob daselbst eine gesunde Luft, gutes Wasser, hinreichender Raum zum Unterkommen, und was sonst noch an einem solchen Ort erforderlich, vorhanden sey. Worauf er dem commandirenden General seinen ausführlichen Bericht abstattet, damit dieser das Weitere dieserhalb anordnen könne. Sollten aber keine gesunde Oerter, oder kein Platz für solche Hospitäler in der Gegend von der Armee in der Entfernung einer oder etlicher Tagereisen vorhanden seyn, so müßten andere gute Gelegenheiten aufgerichtet, und solche mit offenen Fenstern und guten Thüren versehen werden. Nachdem der Ort zum Hospital ausgemittelt worden, haben die in das Hospital commandirte Individuen sogleich zu besorgen, daß alle Gelegenheiten wohl geräumt, und die benöthigte Geräthschaften, hauptsächlich aber hinreichendes Bettzeug, Strosäcke, Kessel zum Kochen, und alle andere Nothwendigkeiten bey Zeiten herbey geschaft werden, damit an dem, was zur Genesung der Kranken und Blessirten dienlich ist, kein Mangel seyn möge. Vorzüglich soll der Medicus primarius dafür sorgen, daß an den benöthigten Medicamenten niemals etwas fehle, sondern daß sie in gehöriger Qualität jederzeit genugsam vorhanden sind. Auch sollen sich die Officianten und Hospitalsbediente besonders angelegen seyn lassen, daß beständig ein hinlänglicher Vorrath an erforderlichen guten genießbaren Victualien vorhanden seyn möge, mithin alles in Zeiten herbey geschaft werde. Wenn nun die Hospitäler eingerichtet sind, und von der Armee Kranke und Blessirte dahin geschickt werden, so soll der Hospitalcommandant bey deren Ankunft die schleunigste Vorkehrung machen, daß sie, wenn es sich nur einigermassen thun läßt, in einem oder mehrern bequemen Häusern untergebracht werden. Die Aerzte und Wundärzte sorgen dann dafür, daß die Kranken von gleichen Umständen in die immer zusammen gelegt, mithin die gefährlichen oder die, so mit ansteckenden Krankheiten behaftet sind, von den andern abgesondert werden, damit man ihrer desto leichter warten, und die Zimmer hiernach einrichten könne. Wenn Kranke oder Blessirte von der Armee in die Hospitäler abzuschicken sind, so sollen allezeit zu einem Transport von 200 Köpfen, ein Hauptmann, zwey Officiers, zwey Führer, zwey Feldscheerer, und eine Proportionirte Anzahl von Gemeinen commandirt werden, welche sie unterwegens versorgen, nach der Uebergabe im Hospital aber sogleich wieder zu der Armee zurück kehren müssen. Zu dergleichen Transportirung wird von dem bey der Armee angestellten Feldkriegscommissariat, die erforderliche Vorspann und Unterkunft unterwegens angewiesen, wenn solche nicht mit den Brod- und Fouragewagens bestritten werden kann, zu welchem Ende sich der commandirte Hauptmann dahin zu melden hat. Diesem Hauptmann sollen auch die Regimenter für ihre abzuschickende Kranke und Blessirte, die Löhnung auf so lange, als sie solche auf der Kriegscasse empfangen haben, mit einer Specification, wie weit sie mit Geld und Brod verpflegt sind, ingleichen, was ihnen an Montours und andern Sorten mitgegeben wird, einhändigen lassen, welcher solche sodann gleichfalls dem Hospitalcommandanten übergeben muß. Von der Zeit an aber, da die mitgegebene Verpflegung zu Ende geht, wird dem Regiment für jeden im Hospital befindlichen Mann die tägliche Löhnung und das Brod abgezogen. Außer den zur Transportirung in das Hospital mitzuschickenden Feldscheeren müssen auch diejenigen, welche daselbst nöthig sind, und dort bleiben sollen, dahin commandirt werden. Wenn demnach bey Absendung eines Transports ein Regiment ohnehin einen Feldscheer für beständig in das Hospital zu geben hätte, so versteht sich von selbsten, daß dieser zugleich die Stelle eines Transportirenden unterwegens zu verstehen habe. Dem Pater Superior liegt ob, die Feldpatres, nach dem ihm die erforderliche Anzahl angezeigt worden, in die Hospitäler zu benennen, wenn nicht in unsern Ländern Geistliche aus unsern Klöstern hiezu gegeben würden, und soll zu jedem Transport von zweyhundert Kranken oder Blessirten ebenfalls ein Pater ausgemacht werden. In jedem Hospital soll der Commandant allezeit ordentliche Wachten unter den Thoren, wenn es ein verschlossener Ort ist, auch bey allen Krankenhäusern halten lassen, damit nicht allein das Hospital wohl verwahrt sey, sondern auch niemand, als die in den Krankenhäusern ihr Quartier, die Inspection, oder ihren Dienst haben, hinein, die Kranken hingegen niemals heraus gelassen werden. Diese Wachten sind gleichfalls wegen Feuersgefahr nöthig, und müssen die bey einem dergleichen entstehenden Unglück erforderliche Maaßregeln beyzeiten genommen werden. Der Hospitalcommandant soll mit dem Feldkriegscommissarius und andern Beamten beständig im Ort verbleiben, und liegt den beyden erstern ob, darauf zu sehen, ob die übrigen Beamten in allen ihren zukommenden Verrichtungen eifrig und fleißig sind, damit bey dem entgegengesetzten Fall der Commandant die schleunigste Abstellung veranlassen könne. Der Commandant muß ferner den commandirten Officiers jederzeit wohl einprägen, daß sie unabläßig auf die Führer, Feldscheer, besonders aber auf die Krankenwärter sehn, und sie zu ihrer Schuldigkeit anhalten. Da der Medicus primarius, oder der sonsten von ihm hierzu substituirt worden, alles dasjenige, was die Wartung der Kranken betrift, anzuordnen hat, so müssen diese das Verordnete aufs genaueste befolgen. Bey den täglichen von ihm vorzunehmenden Visitationen der Kranken und Blessirten, sollen sich die commandirten Officiers, Chirurgi und Führer einfinden, und sich keiner unterstehn, von dem Vorgeschriebenen im mindesten abzugehn. Die commandirten Officiers müssen von ihren ihnen angewiesenen Kranken und Blessirten dem Hospitalcommandanten täglich rapportiren, wie sie ihm denn auch allezeit melden sollen, wenn sie die geringste Nachläßigkeit bey den Aerzten, Wundärzten xc. oder sonst etwas widriges, wahrgenommen haben. Die als Commandanten in den Filialhospitälern angestellten Hauptleute haben zur bestimmten Zeit ihren schriftlichen Rapport mit allen Anmerkungen, dem im Haupthospital commandirenden Staabsofficier einzusenden, damit er hieraus und aus den an seinem Orte empfangenden Rapports die Hauptkrankentabellen ausfertigen, und diese nebst dem Rapport zu bestimmter Zeit, dem commandirenden General einsenden könne. Ferner hat der Hospitalcommandant alle Wochen einem der commandirten Officiers, oder wenn viele Krankenhäuser wären, auch zweyen die Inspection über die Küche, Diät und Speisen aufzutragen. Jedem dieser Officiers werden zwey Führer und zwey Feldscherer zugegeben, welche auf die Zurichtung der Speisen sehn, jederzeit bey Ausgebung des Essens zugegen seyn, und aufs genaueste Acht geben sollen, daß jeder Kranker und Blessirter das Seinige, der Verordnung der Aerzte gemäß, bekomme. Diejenigen Krankenwärter, die in die Küche commandirt worden, und wozu jederzeit die tauglichsten auszusuchen, sind so lange darin zu lassen, als sie gut befunden werden. Die übrigen aber, sollen nach Proportion der Kranken und Blessirten, in allen Zimmern eingetheilt werden. Da auch die Officiers und Führer ebenfalls für die Reinlichkeit stehn müssen, so haben sie aufs schärfste darauf zu halten, daß die Krankenwärter die angewiesenen Kranke und Blessirte, auch die Zimmer, und überhaupt alles, was es nur immer seyn möge, reinlich halten. Denenjenigen Weibern, welche ihre kranken und blessirten Männer im Hospital haben, soll zugleich die Reinigung der Zimmer, und nebst andern die Wäsche der Kranken übertragen, und ihnen dafür bezahlt werden. Die Krankenwärter sollen den Kranken, besonders den Schwachen, wohl beystehn, weshalb sich beständig zwey in jedem Zimmer aufhalten müssen, welche bey der Nacht allezeit einer um den andern wechselsweise die Wache haben, damit den Kranken und Blessirten jederzeit ohne Zeitverlust geholfen werden könne. Damit aber solches richtig geschehe, so sollen die Führer wechselweise, sonderlich bey der Nacht, die Krankenzimmer visitiren. Die im hospital commandirte Geistliche müssen die Kranken und Blessirten täglich besuchen, besonders aber für die Schwachen vorzüglich Sorge tragen, daß bey keinem etwas versäumt, folglich jeder bey Zeiten mit den hochheiligen Sakramenten versehn, und einem Sterbenden mit Vorbethen, und übrigem geistlichen Troste beygestanden werde. Daher ist es diesem Geistliche sogleich zu melden, wenn ein Mann unter der Zeit odes des Nachts anfängt schlechter zu werden. Wie sie den auch im Hospital täglich eine heilige Messe lesen sollen, damit die Kranken und Blessirten ebenmäßig den Trost des täglichen Gottesdienstes haben können. Wenn ein Mann mit Tode abgeht, soll der Körper in das darzu verordnete Todtenzimmer sogleich getragen, nach Verlauf von 48 Stunden christlich unter gewöhnlicher Begleitung eines Regimentspaters, und wenn genugsame Mannschaft vorhanden ist, nach der Vorschrift des Regiments, begraben werden. So wie nun die Kranken jederzeit nach ihren Umständen, auch die schwächern von den andern abzusondern sind; so sollen ebenfalls die sich wiederum Erholende von den wirklichen Kranken getrennt werden. Ohne des Medici primarii Erkenntniß und Genehmhaltung ist kein Mann aus dem Hospital aus reconvalescirter heraus zu lassen und abzuschicken. Der Medicus hat daher bey jedesmaliger deshalb angestellter Visitirung dem Hospitalcommandanten zu dessen genugsamer Legitimation eine Specification der zum Abschicken tauglich befundenen Mannschaft zu übergeben. Diese nimmt der Commandant alsdann selbst in Augenschein, und schickt sie darauf zu ihrem Regiment ab. Wär das Hospital von der Armee so weit entfernt, daß die Mannschaft einige Tage unterwegens bleiben müßte, so soll der Hospitalcommandant mit Absendung der Reconvalescirten so lange anhalten, bis ungefehr hundert oder mehrere Köpfe zusammen kommen, und sie alsdann mit einem oder mehrern Officiers und einigen Führern, in guter Ordnung zur Armee abgehen lassen. Zur Erhaltung der den Kranken und Blessirten zugehörigen Montur und Rüstung, sollen Zimmer im Hospital angewiesen, und darinn alle Stücke regimenterweise zusammengehangen werden. Jedem Stück ist ein Zeddel mit dem Namen des Mannes und des Regiments beyzufügen, damit nichts verlohren gehen könne. Auch soll ein Officier und ein Fourier mit einem Schlösser und einigen Commandirten angestellt werden, welche darauf zu sehen haben, daß nichts aus Unachtsamkeit zu Grunde gehe, oder muthwilliger Weise verdorben werde. Die Gewehre und Patrontaschen bleiben sämtlich in dem Haupthospital, und ist keines derselben in ein Filialhospital zu schicken. Es steht aber den Regimentern frey, dasjenige, was sie von diesen Sorten nachführen wollen, bey sich zu behalten, um solche sogleich den ankommenden Recruten austheilen zu können. Auch muß bey Abschickung der Reconvalescirten allemal eine Specification für jedes Regiment insbesondere mitgegeben werden, worinn bemerkt wird, wie lange sie mit Geld und Brod verpflegt sind, was jeder für Montur und Rüstungssorten mit sich nimmt, was und wann etwa ein oder der andere in dem Hospital neues empfangen habe. Nachrichten von dem in der Solitüde angelegten Militair-Hospital. Jean-Philippe Graffenauer. : 1807 Solitüde. Jetzt will ich versuchen, Ihnen, mein Herr, von dem französischen Militair-Hospital und von den Krankheiten, die hier während der Feldzüge 1805 und 1806 geherrscht haben, einen Begriff zu machen. Schon früher habe ich Ihnen gemeldet, daß das Hospital in dem weitläuftigen Stall-Gebäude seinen Platz gefunden hat. Die Krankenbetten sind auf beiden Seiten des Saals, in den vormaligen Pferde-Ställen, aufgestellt. So hat jeder Kranke, so zu sagen, seine besonderes Zimmer, und ist von seinem Nachbar durch den oben erwähnten kleinen Verschlag getrennt. Die Säle sind hoch, von beiden Seiten erleuchtet, sehr geräumig, etwas schmal, aber sehr lang; der große Saal kann zwey hundert Kranke fassen; eine Rotunde theilt ihn in zwey Hälften, in deren Mitte vier Bassins angebracht sind, in welchen sich vormals das durch die oben beschriebenen unterirdischen Kanäle herbeygeführte Wasser sammlete. Jene Rotune gewährt einen vortrefflichen Anblick. Das in der Solitüde verlegte Hospital gehört zu den am besten organisirten. Im Rücken der Armee und in einem höchst quellenreichen Lande angelegt, welches überdieß die Truppen nur im Durchmarsch passiren, fehlt es natürlich an keinem Bedürfniß. Wirklich sorgt auch Stuttgard sowohl für Nahrungsmittel, als Arzeneyen; indem dazu qualificirte Personen dieses Geschäft übernommen haben. Sogar die Krankenwärter, und übrigen zur Bedienung erforderlichen Personen, sind mit in Entreprise genommen. Eine Wirtembergische Wache von sechszehn bis zwanzig Mann unter dem Kommando eines Lieutenants ist hier in Garnison, um die Ordnung zu erhalten. Die Solitüde bietet zur Anlegung eines Hospitals ein sehr schickliches Lokal dar. Da sie auf einer ziemlich bedeutenden Anhöhe liegt, so ist die Luft, welche man hier atmet, ein wenig scharf, aber sehr rein, und mithin der Gesundheit zuträglich. Die Alleen, Gebüsche und benachbarten Waldungen geben dem Genesenden Gelegenheit zu angenehmen Spatziergängen. So sehr daher auch in den Monaten November und December 1805 das Hospital mit Kranken angefüllt war, so war doch die Mortalität sehr unbeträchtlich. Von fünf hundert ein und neunzig Kranken, die in diesen zwey Monaten hieher gebracht wurden, haben wir nur dreyzehn, theils an Fiebern, theils an ihren Wunden verloren. Die häufigsten damals herrschenden Krankheiten waren Brust-Beschwerden, Katarrhe, eingewurzelte und hartnäckige Husten, Lungen-Entzündungen, und rheumatische Beschwerden; auch gab es Schwindsuchten, Wassersuchten, Skorbut, und intermittirerende Fieber. Erst in den Monaten Januar und Februar 1806 fingen die Nerven-Fieber, bösartigen Ruhren, und andere gefährliche Krankheiten an in unserm Hospital herrschend zu werden. Der Grundstoff dieses Uebel ward uns durch die russischen und österreichischen Kriegs-Gefangene mitgetheilt, die uns in so großer Anzahl überliefert wurden, daß sie das ganze Hospital überschwemmten. Ich sah mich gezwungen, eine Reihe Betten mitten im Saale aufstellen, und oft zwey Kranken auf Stroh betten zu lassen, weil es mir an den nöthigen Geräthschaften zu ihrer Unterbringung fehlte. Diesen höchst unangenehmen Verhältnissen war die ansteckende Krankheit beyzumessen, die sich damals zu äußern anfing, und aller angewandten Heilmittel ungeachtet, sehr schnell um sich griff. Uebrigens ist es eine Thatsache, und der erste Arzt der Armee, Herr Coste, hat sehr richtig bemerkt *), daß die Russen, in Hinsicht der Gesundheits-Pflege, eine Verfahrungsart haben, die uns beym Zusammentreffen mit ihnen in Betreff der Pflichten, zu welchem uns die Humanität auffordert, sehr behutsam machen muß. Wir können uns ihnen weder eben so unmittelbar noch so lange ohne Nachtheil nähern, als sie unter sich, so zu reden, in unmittelbarer Berührung leben können. Die Diätetik dieser Soldaten scheint ihre Constitution zu sehr lebhaften kräftigen Emanationen zu veranlassen, welche sie fähig machen, eine mit bösen Dünsten geschwängerte Luft einzuathmen, ohne nachtheilige Folgen davon zu empfinden. Denn man hat bemerkt, daß die Lichter, welche man Nachts in die Zimmer der russischen Gefangenen stellte, sogleich verloschen. : *) Siehe dessen Bemerkungen, über die bey der großen Armee in Deutschland angestellten Aerzte, die als Opfer ihrer Dienst-Treue gestorben sind. (Augsburg 1806. 8.) Die bey uns herrschende Krankheit fing gewöhnlich mit Schwindel, Kopfweh, Betäubung und Schwere in den Gliedern an. Der Kranke konnte nur mit Anstrengung athmen, hatte bleiche Lippen, und eine belegte Zunge. Diese erste Periode dauerte selten länger als zwey oder drey Tage; dann kam das Fieber zum Ausbruch. Der Puls ward schnell, aber klein, nervös und zusammengezogen. Der Paroxismus trat gewöhnlich zur Nachtzeit ein. Bey einigen Kranken zeigten sich die Schmerzen im Unterleibe, und die Diarrhoe schon zu Anfang der Krankheit; bey andern später. In der zweyten Periode ward die Zunge roth, dürr und trocken, so auch die Lippen, welche sich mit einer Rinde überzogen; die Haut war brennend und ausgetrocknet, der Kranke hatte unaufhörlichen Durst, gar keine Eßlust, schlief sehr unterbrochen, und lag in den ängstlichsten Träumen. Bey vielen nahm man krampfhafte Zuckungen in den Gesichtsmuskeln und Reißen in den Flechsen wahr. In der dritten Periode war die Abnahme der Kräfte allgemein, es erfolgte blutiger Stuhlgang, und sehr oft ein unvermutheter schneller Tod, der in der Regel sehr sanft war. Brust-Beschwerden und Kopfweh waren gewöhnlich mit dieser Krankheit verbunden, und nahmen bey ihrem Fortschreiten zu. Mehrere Kranke hatten, neben der Diarrhoe, auch Erbrechen; bey andern ward, so bald die Krankheit ihren höchsten Grad erreicht hatte, die ganze Oberflächse des Körpers gelb, und sogar das Weiße im Auge zitronengelb. Diese starke Gelbsucht, welche etwas Aehnliches mit dem gelben Fieber hatte, war fast immer ein sehr böses Zeichen, und häufig ein Vorbote des nahen Todes. Je schneller und lebhafter der Puls ging, je gefährlicher war die Krankheit. Denn der Puls war das Haupt-Symptom, nach welchem sich der Grad der Intensität der Krankheit bestimmen ließ. Ein allgemeines Zittern that häufig dann ein, wenn die Krankheiten ihren höchsten Grad erreicht hatte; nicht minder eine stete Bewegung der Hände. Die Erstarrung der Zunge, und ein unaufhörliches Erbrechen, waren immer sehr böse Symptomen. Bey sehr vielen Kranken habe ich auch noch einen hirsenartigen Ausschlag auf der Brust, und andern Theilen des Körpers bemerkt. Die Krankheit endete bey einigen früher, bey andern später; bey manchen nach sieben oder acht Tagen, bey andern nach viel längerer Zeit. Bey sehr vielen widerstand ihr robuster Körper den stärksten Ausleerungen. Bedenkliche Symptome und Todes-Gefahr traten gewöhnlich am ein und zwanzigsten Tage ein. Wenn der Kranke zu genesen anfing, war das erste gute Zeichen das Aufhören der Diarrhoe; die Zunge ward weicher, und wieder feucht; bey vielen zeigte sich auch ein Ausschlag auf den Lippen. Die Schmerzen im Unterleibe hörten auf, obgleich bey vielen Kopfweh und Brustschmerzen noch nicht nachließen. Allgemeine kritische Schweiße erleichterten die Kranken sehr; es fand sich Auswurf ein, der Puls war nicht mehr so gespannt, Eßlust und Kräfte fanden sich allmählig wieder ein. Die Schwere in den Gliedern hielt jedoch noch lange an, und die Genesung erfolgte in der Regel sehr langsam. Was die Behandlung der Kranken anbetrifft, so befolgte ich dabey nachstehende Methode. Die Haupt-Indikation war unstreitig, die Kräfte zu erheben und zu unterstützen; doch habe ich zu Anfange der Krankheit, und so lange die Patienten an gastrischen Beschwerden litten, jederzeit Brechmittel mit gutem Erfolge angewendet; theils um den Magen auszuleeren, theils aber auch, um der ganzen Maschine eine wohlthätige Erschütterung zu geben. Im Laufe der Krankheit und vorzüglich bey Abnahme der Kräfte, habe ich gefunden, daß flüchtige Reizmittel die besten Dienste thaten. Baldrian, Serpentaria, Kampher, Schwefel-Aether, Ammoniacum, Anisi und Opium waren diejenigen Mittel, die ich mit vorzüglichem Glück anwandte, und nach Lage der Sache veränderte. So lange noch Kräfte da waren, thaten auch stärkende Mittel, als China, Columbo-Wurzel, in Verbindung mit den vorher genannten, ersprießliche Dienste. Diese Arzneyen wandte ich auch an, wenn die Krankheit nachließ, und die Genesung guten Fortgang hatte. Eins der vorzüglichsten Heilmittel war der Wein. Glücklicherweise fehlte er unserm Hospitale nicht. Ich war sogar von der Kriegs-Kommission in Stuttgard autorisirt, den Kranken, so oft ich es für gut fand, Wein-Suppen reichen zu lassen. Die Krankheit, welche ich Ihnen, mein Herr, so eben geschildert habe, hat fast in allen Hospitälern der Armee, und überall, wohin die Kriegs-Gefangenen gekommen sind, epidemisch geherrscht. In Göppingen, Canstatt, und an andern Orten, legte man Hospitäler im freyen Felde, in eigends dazu erbauten Baracken, an. Auf diese Weise konnte die Luft das Hospital ungehindert durchstreichen, und da alle Kommunikation mit den Stadt-Bewohnern gehemmt war, konnte den Fortschritten der Ansteckung bald ein Ziel gesetzt werden. Ich habe in unserm Hospital die unzweydeutigsten Beweise von den ansteckenden Wirkung dieser Krankheit gesehen. Die mehrsten Wundärzte, Apotheker und Employirte wurden mehr oder weniger damit befallen; ich war aber so glücklich, sie alle wieder herzustellen. Wir müssen allein den Tod des Doktors Dörner, eines jungen sehr geschickten Stuttgarder Arztes bedauren, der damals in Requisition gesetzt ward, um mich bey der in dieser Epoche sehr beschwerlichen Behandlung der Kranken zu unterstützen; nicht minder den Verlust eines Lieferanten des Hospitals, Herrn Häring, eines Kaufmanns in Stuttgard. In Betreff des Doctors Dörner muß ich bemerken, daß er eine eifriger Anhänger des Brownschen Systems war. Dem zufolge machte er, um sich vor der Ansteckung zu sichern, einen steten Gebrauch von geistigen Mitteln, von Wein, und andern reizenden Potenzen. Da er dieses jedoch im Uebermaaß that, so gerieth er dadurch bald in einen Zustand der Ueberreizung oder Hypersthenie, der ihn sehr natürlich zur indirekten Asthenie führte, wodurch er empfänglicher für die Ansteckung ward. Die wirksamsten Mittel wurden zu seiner Herstellung angewandt; die berühmtesten Stuttgarder Aerzte wurden gerufen und zu Rathe gezogen; allein nichts konnte den tödtlichen Streich abwehren, der ihn am vierzehnten Tage der Krankheit hinraffte. Er starb am sechsten Februar neun und zwanzig Jahr alt, und hinterließ eine schwangere Frau und drey Kinder. Der König von Wirtemberg, der den Tod dieses Arztes bedauerte, bewilligte seiner Wittwe eine Pension. Herr Häring hatte eine nicht robuste Constitution, eine schwache Brust, und war schon mehrmals gefährlich krank gewesen. Er war so unüberlegt, selbst die Kranken-Säle zu besuchen, und bey Vertheilung der Speisen gegenwärtig zu seyn. Dieß zog ihm sogleich die Ansteckung zu. Seine Krankheit fing mit Convulsionen des ganzen Körpers, stechenden Schmerzen im Kopfe und im Rücken an; da er sich aber den Tag darauf viel besser befand, und bey vollem Bewußtseyn war, verlangte er zu seiner Familie nach Stuttgard gebracht zu werden. Man wollte ihn aber nicht zum Stadt-Thore hinein lassen, weil sich das Gerücht verbreitet hatte, daß das gelbe Fieber in der Solitüde grassire. Er bat inständigst aber vergeblich um den Einlaß, und mußte, nachdem er zwey Stunden gewartet hatte, nach der Solitüde zurückkehren. Dieß wirkte sehr nachtheilig auf seine Phantasie; er fing an zu deliriren, und die Krankheit nahm eine unglückliche Wendung. Er erlebte nur den zehnten Tag. Jenes Uebel befiel auch den Krankenwärter und andere Bedienten; am heftigsten aber den Todten-Gräber. Die mehrsten Krankenwärter, die ich im Hospital hatte, wurden geheilt; diejenigen hingegen, welche in ihre Heimath gingen, (die mehrsten waren Bauern aus der Nachbarschaft) starben; da unwissende Barbiere sie mit Purganzen und Aderlassen bestürmten. Im Ganzen genommen war bey uns nach Verhältniß die Sterblichkeit nicht so groß, als in den übrigen Hospitälern der Armee. Alle diejenigen, deren Körper nicht durch frühere Ausschweifungen vorherige Krankheiten oder außerordentliche Anstrengungen, erschöpft war, und die noch nicht zu hohes Alter erreicht, mithin Kraft genug hatten, dem zerstörenden Gifte der Krankheit zu widerstehen, konnten beynahe mit Gewißheit darauf rechnen, bey der oben beschriebenen Behandlung zu genesen. Anlegung eines Hospitals im Schlosse zu Dargun. Jean-Philippe Graffenauer. : 1807 Dargun im März 1807. Während der Belagerung von Stralsund hatte man, im Rücken des achten Armee-Korps, drey Hospitäler angelegt; eins in Greifswalde, eins in Anklam, und das dritte oder Haupt-Hospital in dem mecklenburgischen Schlosse Dargun. Dieses Letztere ward meiner Besorgung anvertraut. . . . . . Das Darguner Schloß vereinigt alle nur erdenkliche Erfordernisse zur bequemen Anlegung eines Hospitals; man mag auf die gesunde Lage oder Lokalität sehen; es liegt frey, und die Luft kann überall ungehindert durchstreichen. Die Krankenzimmer sind fast alle geräumig, hoch, zweckmäßig angelegt, und luftig. Unter andern ist hier ein großer Saal, der vormals zum Redouten-Saal gebraucht wurde; er kann ein hundert zwanzig Betten fassen. Die andern sind zu fünf und dreißig, dreißig, zwanzig und zwölf Betten eingerichtet. Wir haben einen kleinen Wassergraben, zur Anlegung von Kloaken, benutzt; auch ein Waschhaus an selbigen angelegt. Die Medikamenten-Anstalt, mit dem Laboratorio, und der Badesaal, haben sehr schickliche Plätze gefunden. Neben der sehr geräumigen Küche befindet sich die Speisekammer. Die Expedition, die Wachtstube sind gleich beym Haupteingange angebracht. Das Trinkwasser wird aus einem kleinen Brunnen im Vorhofe geschleppt; es ist von vorzüglich guter Beschaffenheit, sowohl zum Trinken als zur Bereitung der Speisen. Ursprünglich ward dieses Institut nur für drey hundert Kranke angelegt. Die nachherige Erweiterung desselben aber macht, daß es jetzt mehr als fünf hundert fassen kann. Die mehrsten Kranken litten an fieberhaften Zufällen. Am 21sten März war die Totalsumme der hier verpflegten Kranken am höchsten gestiegen, d. h. die betrug fünf hundert funfzehn; unter diesen waren drey hundert siebenzig Fieber-Patienten, sechzig Verwundete, fünf und vierzig, die an bösartigen Ausschlägen, und acht und dreyßig, die an venerischen Uebeln litten. Die Sterblichkeit war bisher in diesem Hospital nicht beträchtlich. Im Februar haben wir sechzehn, und im März siebzehn Kranke verloren; doch waren unter diesen einige Verwundete, deren Wunden ursprünglich tödtlich waren. Zu diesem glücklichen Erfolge können mehrere Ursachen beygetragen haben. Ich rechne dahin vorzüglich die herrliche Lage des Hospitals, die Reinheit der Luft, die in den Krankenzimmern herrschende Reinlichkeit, die sauern Dämpfe, mit denen wir immer räucherten, die gute Beschaffenheit der Arzneyen und Nahrungsmittel, und ganz besonders die zweckmäßige ärztliche Behandlung, die im Allgemeinen sthenisch oder stärkend war. Die Mehrzahl der bey den Armeen herrschenden Krankheiten wird gewöhnlich durch schwächende Ursachen veranlaßt, z. B. durch außerordentliche Strapazen, bey langen oder forzirten Märschen, durch Bivouakirungen an feuchten und ungesunden Oertern, durch schlecht Fußbekleidung, durch gänzliche Entbehrung oder zu häufigen Genuß des Branntweins u. s. w. Alle diese Ursachen können zu einer unendlichen Menge von Krankheiten Veranlassung geben, die fast alle auf gleicher Weise behandelt werden müssen. Ehe ich Ihnen meine erheblichsten Beobachtungen im hiesigen Hospital mittheile, muß ich in Erinnerung bringen, daß der Winter von 1806 auf 1807 ungewöhnlich gelinde war. Er war vielmehr reich an Feuchtigkeiten, der sehr milde Spätherbst verlängerte sich bis zum Ende des Decembers. Noch in diesem Monat sah ich, in dem bey dem Hospital zu Hamburg befindlichen Garten, den Seidelbast (Daphne mezereum L.) blühen, und im Januar habe ich mit Erstaunen die Wiesen mit Maaßlieben (Bellis perennis L.) bedeckt gefunden. Das Thermometer stand nie unter fünf Grad. Im Norden von Deutschland bemerkten wir eine stete Abwechslung von Regen, Wind, Schnee und Kälte, aber niemals starken und anhaltenden Frost. Diese Witterung veranlaßte häufig Stockungen der Transpiration; daher herrschen aus Rheumatismen und Katarrhe unter unsern Truppen, wie ich dieß in den Hospitälern zu Lüneburg, Hamburg und Dargun vielfältig bemerken, Gelegenheit gehabt habe. Zwey Drittel aller vorkommenden Krankheiten waren Brustbeschwerden, Schnupfen, Halsübel, Rheumatismen, sogenannte falsche Pleuresien, u. s. w.; die Letzteren waren besonders häufig. Die mehrsten an diesen Uebeln leidenden Kranken, die ich von Stralsund aus erhielt, waren von Wundärzten, nach einer unrichtigen Indikation, aus der Ader gelassen worden. Da aber die falsche Pleuresie nichts weiter als ein Rheumatismus ist, der sich auf die Muskeln der Brust und Dünnung geworfen hat, so ist der Aderlaß nicht nur unnütz, sondern er kann sogar schädlich werden; denn sehr oft verlängert er die Krankheit und verzögert die Genesung. Einreibungen mit dem flüchtigen Liniment, wozu Kampher gesetzt worden, Legung eines Senfpflasters auf den schmerzenden Theil, der innerliche Gebrauch schmerzstillender und schweißtreibender Mittel, ganz vorzüglich aber die Anwendung des Opiums, pflegen die erwünschtesten Wirkungen hervorzubringen. In dem Hospital zu Dargun habe ich häufig den Kalmus (Calamus aromaticus L.) angewandt. Diese einheimische, äußerst wohlfeile Pflanze verdient die Aufmerksamkeit der Aerzte, mehr als bisher geschehen, auf sich zu ziehen. Ihr starker und aromatischer Geruch zeigt ihre vorzügliche Wirksamkeit an; und wirklich gehört der Kalmus zu unsern besten flüchtigen Reizmitteln. Man hat ihn bisher nur als ein gutes Magenmittel angesehen und zu diesem Behufe gegeben; allein ich habe mich durch eine ganze Reihe von Beobachtungen überzeugt, daß er bey allen akuten, von Asthenie herrührenden Uebeln, z. B. in katharralischen, rheumatische, gastrischen und remittirenden Fiebern, mit Nutzen gegeben werden kann. Die bey allen Fiebern Statt findenden Symptome, als Hitze, Durst u. s. w., lassen bey der Anwendung des Kalmus nach, und der Katharr, Rheumatismus und die schlechte Beschaffenheit des Magens, werden gleichfalls, ohne besonderer Arzneyen zu bedürfen, durch jenes Mittel glücklich bekämpft. In den Monaten Februar und März gab es viele Nervenfieber. Im Ganzen glückte es mir, die daran Erkrankten herzustellen. Oft ward die dürre und trockene Zunge, schon in wenig Tagen, durch den Gebrauch des Baldrians, und der Serpentaria, in Verbindung mit Kampher und Schwefel-Aether, wieder weich und feucht. Die intermittirenden Fieber kamen gleichfalls bey unsern Kranken häufig vor. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Aufenthalt unserer Truppen in den feuchten morastigen Gegenden vor Stralsund, viel dazu beygetragen. Uebrigens weiß man, daß diese Fieber, in Ländern, die an der See liegen, häufig endemisch sind. -- Ich habe auch mehrere Quartan-Fieber beobachtet, bey denen allgemeine und partielle Geschwulste eintraten; unter andern eine Testikel-Geschwulst, wo diese Theile die Größe eines Kindeskopfs erreichten. Die Anwendung von Kompressen, die in Kampher-Spiritus getaucht waren, und innerlich gebrauchte zusammenziehende Mittel, halfen diesem widernatürlichen Zustande bald ab. Ich habe in dem Hospital Dargun fünf Blatternkranke behandelt, von denen einer starb. Die Blattern waren bey ihm zusammenfließend und von der schlimmsten Art. Der Patient war ein junger Mensch von fünf und zwanzig Jahren, den man unüberlegter Weise, gerade in der Eiterungs-Periode der Blattern, ins Hospital transportirte; dieß trug natürlich dazu bey, daß ihn diese scheußliche Krankheit hinraffte; die vier andern genasen glücklich. Es ist erwähnenswerth, daß der Todtengräber, der jenen begrub, seine Kinder ansteckte, von denen eins starb, und daß sich von dort aus die Krankheit fast in alle Häuser, in welchen Kinder waren, die die Schützpocken nicht gehabt hatten, verbreitete, und gräßliche Verwüstungen anrichtete. Zweymal habe ich die Rötheln beobachtet, die jedoch sehr gutartig waren, und einmal den Rothlauf oder die sogenannte Rose im Gesicht, bey welcher sich ungewöhnliche Symptome äußerten, und über und unter beiden Augenlidern Geschwüre zusammenzogen, auch das untere Augenlid des rechten Auges sich umwandte. Die Lungenschwindsucht ist eine in den Militair-Hospitälern häufig vorkommende Krankheit. Zuweilen ist sie die Folge einer erblichen Disposition, öfter jedoch zieht sie sich der Kranke selbst zu. Vernachlässigte Katharre, unrichtig behandeltes Blutspeyen, Kolbenstöße auf der Brust, u. s. w. geben oft Veranlassung zu dieser Krankheit. Oft habe ich den ersten und zweyten Grad derselben, durch Milch-Diät, Isländisches Moos, China und Opium glücklich gehoben. Wenn jedoch der Kranke bis zum dritten Grade gelangt, und das Daseyn eines Geschwürs in der Lunge nicht mehr zweifelhaft ist, so kann die Kunst nichts mehr thun, um ihn zu retten. Zum Schlusse dieses Briefes will ich Ihnen, mein Herr, noch eine Bemerkung über die Leichname der in den Hospitälern Verstorbenen mittheilen, in Hinsicht deren man, wie ich glaube, nicht sorgfältig genug verfährt. Sobald ein Kranker stirbt, haben die Wärter nichts eiliger zu thun, als ihn zu entkleiden, und den nackten Leichnam in die Todten-Kammer zu legen. Das Lokal derselben ist gewöhnlich ein Keller, wo der Todte der Kälte und Feuchtigkeit Preis gegeben ist; so daß, wenn noch ein Lebensfunken in ihm wäre, jene Behandlung mehr dazu dienen würde, ihn zu ersticken, als zu beleben. Einer so schreyenden Ungerechtigkeit sollte man sich gegen die unglücklichen Soldaten nicht schuldig machen. Ich weiß sehr wohl, daß die Todten nicht lange ohne Nachtheil der Lebenden in den Krankenzimmern bleiben können. Sonach muß man sie freilich entfernen; wäre es aber nicht weit zweckdienlicher, sie mit dem Strohlager, worauf die gestorben sind, in ein im Winter zu heizendes Zimmer zu bringen, wo der Wundarzt, der die Wache hat, sie von Zeit zu Zeit beobachten, und, bey dem geringsten Lebenszeichen, die in dergleichen Fällen vorgeschriebenen Mittel anwenden müßte? Erst wenn sie vier und zwanzig Stunden in diesem Zimmer gewesen, und sodann von einem Arzt oder Wundarzt untersucht und ganz leblos befunden wären, sollte man die Todten beerdigen. Dieser von der Humanität gebilligte Vorschlag ist leicht zu befolgen; und wenn er nur einem Menschen das Leben rettete, oder dem Soldaten die Furcht, lebendig begraben zu werden, benähme, so hätte er seinen Zweck vollkommen erreicht. Militair-Hospital in Spandau. Jean-Philippe Graffenauer. : 1807 Zum Schlusse will ich Ihnen, mein Herr, noch einige Nachrichten von den in Spandau angelegten Militair-Hospitälern und von den Krankheiten mittheilen, die dort herrschten, während ich die Oberaufsicht über dieselben führte. Wenn es unbezweifelt gewiß ist, daß die Hospitäler, so viel möglich, an gesunden Orten angelegt werden müssen, die geräumig, bequem und der freyen Luft zugänglich sind, so muß man gestehen, daß Spandau diesen Forderungen nicht Genüge leistet. Diese Stadt liegt, wie ich schon vorhin erwähnt habe, an dem Zusammenflusse der Spree und Havel, und ist überdieß mit vielen Sümpfen und überschwemmten Wiesen umgeben. Sie ist daher wegen der Feuchtigkeit, womit die Luft unaufhörlich geschwängert ist, kein der Gesundheit zuträglicher Aufenthalt. Die Einwohner leiden aus diesem Grunde auch oft an Wechsel-Fiebern und andern Krankheiten. Die beiden Kasernen, die einzigen zu diesem Behuf anwendbaren Gebäude, liegen in engen Straßen und werden von andern Häusern verdeckt. Auch ihre innere Einrichtung ist für jenen Zweck nicht geeignet; denn sie bestehen aus so kleinen Zimmern, daß in manchen derselben nur drey bis vier Betten Platz haben. Das im Amthause befindliche Hospital, dessen Besorgung mir oblag, war von manchen jener Unannehmlichkeiten frey. Es lag vor dem Thore, und konnte daher ungehindert von der Luft bestrichen werden, war aber zu klein und nicht geräumig genug. In dem größten Zimmer konnten nur höchstens acht oder zehn Betten stehen. Als ich die Aufsicht über dieß Hospital übernahm, war es mit Kranken überhäuft, und ward durch die Transporte derselben, die unaufhörlich zu Wasser von Stettin ankamen, ganz damit überladen. Ich mußte eine Scheune öffnen und die Kranken darin auf Stroh legen lassen. Sogar die Gänge, welche zu den Kranken-Zimmern führten, mußten gleich diesen benutzt werden. Ich suchte mir nach Möglichkeit Raum zu verschaffen; da ich aber die schlimmsten Kranken, deren Zahl sehr groß war, behalten mußte, so sah ich sehr bald mein Hospital mit Patienten angefüllt, deren Behandlung doppelt Sorgfalt und Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Unglücklicherweise fehlte es uns damahls gerade an Krankenwärtern. Viele derselben waren selbst krank geworden, andern hatten sich von jenem Geschäft losgesagt. Es geschah daher mehrmals, daß Kranke im Paroxysmus aus den Betten sprangen, und durch andere Zimmer in den Hof liefen, von wo man sie in ihre Betten zurückbringen mußte. Schleunige Erkältungen, zurückgetretene Ausdünstung, und oft der Tod, waren die Folgen davon. Bey der Beschränktheit des Lokals sah ich mich gezwungen, die Kranken auf den Kornboden zu bringen, wo Frost und Kälte durch das Dach hinein drangen, und den Zustand der Patienten sehr verschlimmerten. Durch wiederholte Bemühungen brachte ich es jedoch dahin, daß durch inwendige gegengenagelte Breter die Wärme beysammen erhalten wurde, da sie, wie bekannt, immer in die Höhe steigt. Dieß Lokal hatte aber noch einen andern erheblichen Fehler: es war dunkel darin; und bekanntlich ist es wesentlich nothwendig, daß der Arzt das Gesicht des Kranken deutlich sehen können. Manche Krankheiten erkennt man dadurch sogleich, und sieht sich vieler Fragen überhoben. Die künstliche Erleuchtung ersetzt das Sonnenlicht nicht, was noch überdieß die wohlthätigste Wirkung auf die ganze menschliche Organisation äußert. Durch die Kranken-Transporte, die ich zu Schiffe erhielt, wurden mir oft Kranke überbracht, die dem Tode nahe waren, und in der Nacht, oder am Morgen nach ihrer Ankunft, starben. Andern war die Haut ganz abgeschunden, da es in den, zum Transport dienenden Fahrzeuge oft an Stroh fehlte. Das Brod, welches man damals den Kranken reichte, war von der schlechtesten Beschaffenheit; es war nicht ausgebacken, unverdaulich und aus halb verdorbenem Mehle gemacht. Auf meine darüber geführten Beschwerden erhielten wir Kommiß-Brod von Roggen-Mehl, was den Kranken auch nicht dienlich war. Nachher ward es doch ein wenig besser. In den Monaten September und October 1807 habe ich zwey Tausend vier hundert und acht und sechszig Kranke in meinem Hospital behandelt. Die Mortalität war in Verhältniß der Zahl der Kranken nicht beträchtlich, da wir von vier und zwanzig nur einen verloren. Die Krankheiten, welche damals am häufigsten vorkamen, waren Tertian- und doppelte Tertian-Fieber, Nerven-Fieber, und besonders Ruhren und chronische Diarrhöen. Katarrhalische Uebel waren selten; Wassersucht, Auszehrung und andere langwierige Krankheiten desto häufiger. Was die Diarrhöen und Ruhren betrifft, so bemerkte ich, daß diejenigen, die bereits durch frühere Krankheiten oder schwere Strapazen erschöpft waren, gewöhnlich das Opfer derselben wurden. Viele Kranke überstanden Nerven- und andere Fieber recht glücklich, wurden aber während ihrer Genesung von einem Durchfall befallen, der ihre Kräfte aufrieb, so daß sie an der Abzehrung starben. Auch Wassersüchtige, bey denen die Geschwulst schon nachließ, bekamen schleunig eine hartnäckige und entkräftende Diarrhöe, die in kurzem ihrem Leben ein Ende machte. Die Kranken klagten eben nicht über viele Schmerzen im Unterleibe; sie schienen sich leidlich zu befinden, sprachen ohne Anstrengung und konnten noch gehen, obgleich ihr sehr schwacher Puls, die Kälte ihrer Extremitäten und der unwillkührliche Abgang, so wie der unerträglich stinkende Geruch ihres Unraths, deutlich genug den Brand in ihren Eingeweiden anzeigte. in diesem Falle scheiterten alle Bemühungen der Kunst; weder Arzt noch die Natur konnten einer Entzündung abhelfen, die so schnell in Brand überging und ihren Sitz in so reizbaren Theilen hatte, als die Eingeweide sind. Diese Krankheit befiel vorzüglich schwächliche, durch Anstrengungen und Mangel an Nahrung erschöpfte Personen; und Leider! waren beide Unbequemlichkeiten in dem letzten preußischen Kriege oft und in hohem Grade vorhanden. Ueberdieß war im Jahre 1807 der Sommer außerordentlich heiß, so daß das Thermometer oft auf acht bis neun und zwanzig Grad stand; dabey waren die Nächte gewöhnlich kühl, wodurch viele Erkältungen des Unterleibes bewirkt wurden. Hiezu kam die ungesunde Nahrung, das fast durchweg in diesem Lande schlechte Wasser und Bier, woran der Soldat überdieß nicht gewöhnt ist. Alle diese Ursachen brachten eine Erschlaffung und Abspannung des Darmkanals hervor, bey welcher Durchfälle nicht ausbleiben konnten. Wenn das Fieber, welches gewöhnlich sich bey dieser Krankheit einfand, leicht und gutartig war, wurden die Kranken, durch Anwendung schweißtreibender, schleimigter, beruhigender und herzstärkender Mittel, bald völlig geheilt; war aber ein entkräftendes und unregelmäßiges Fieber damit verbunden, so bedurfte die Behandlung der angestrengtesten Sorgfalt des Arztes. Opium, Salmiak, China, geistige und schleimigte Arzeneyen wurden den abwechselnd mit ungleichem Erfolge gegeben. Ein Mittel, welches mir oft ersprießliche Dienste leistete, war ein großes, auf den Unterleib gelegtes Senfpflaster. Gewöhnlich verschaffte es den Kranken Erleichterung, und hemmte, so lange es wirkte, die zu häufigen Stuhlgänge. Bey vielen Patienten zog sich die Krankheit in die Länge, dauerte zwey, auch wohl drey Wochen, und war zuletzt tödtlich. sehr oft wurde der Tod durch Unverdaulichkeit verursacht; denn bey manchen Kranken ließ der Appetit bis zum Ende nicht nach, so daß sie sich das Leben nahmen, ohne es zu wissen. Ob ich gleich täglich mit salzsauren Dämpfen nach Guyton-Morveau's Methode in den Kranken-Zimmern räuchern ließ, obwohl ich dringend die Zulassung der freyen Luft empfahl, ob ich gleich den Krankenwärtern das Zeugniß geben muß, daß sie sich großer Sorgfalt und Reinlichkeit beflissen; so konnte ich doch den üblen Geruch nicht vertilgen, der in den Zimmern herrschte, in welchen viele Kranke lagen, die den Durchfall hatten. Starkes Nasenbluten, während der Krankheit, war immer ein sehr böses Symptom. Jene Krankheit war bey der polnisch-preußischen Armee fast allgemein. Fast alle Personen, von welchem Alter und Stande sie auch seyn mochten, wurden damit befallen; am meisten aber litt der Soldat daran. Auch die Bewohner der Städte und Dörfer blieben von ihren nachtheiligen Einflüssen nicht verschont. Unstreitig haben die beständige Einquartierung Kranker und Genesender, der Mangel, den sie selbst litten, und die bey ihnen herrschende Unreinlichkeit, dieß verursacht. Französische Spitalgräuel. :Erste Lieferung. Es muß auch das Schändlichste enthüllt werden, zur abschreckenden Warnung, zur gerechten Würdigung. Das Abscheulichste, was die französischen Eroberungs- und Unterjochungsheere hatten, war die Behandlung ihrer Verwundeten und Erkrankten in und außer den Spitälern. Kieselsteine, nicht Eingeweide, hatten die Teufel in Menschengestalt in ihrer Brust, die in den Höllenqualen und Todesröcheln ihrer Landsleute eine täglich sich erneuernde Ernte für ihre unersättliche Habsucht und Genußgierde fanden. Entmenschte Bösewichter waren größtentheils die französischen Directoren und Commissärs der Lazarethe, fühllose und leichtsinnige Buben die meist ganz unwissenden Chirurgen, die das Wort Gesundheit so in ihren Titel trugen, wie das vergiftete und vergiftende Jammermädchen im Euphemismus eine Lustdirne genannt wird; die nichtswürdigsten Bösewichter waren die französischen Krankenaufseher und Wärter. Wie konnte dies aber anders kommen, da hier alles zu einem Heere gehörte, das nur noch vom Raube lebte, das keine edlern Motive des Krieges kannte, als den gröbsten Eigennutz auf Kosten Aller zu befriedigen, die rohe Gewalt unterjochen und unter die Füße treten konnte, *) und wo es, seit jenen berüchtigten Spitalvergiftungen an den Küsten Syriens, als Sache des Calculs angenommen war: die Schwerverwundeten, die durch Siechthum Erschöpften, die nicht mehr in die Linien treten können, müssen so schnell als möglich aufhören, dem Staate zur Last zu fallen. In keinem Orte in Sachsen sind die Spitalruchlosigkeiten in größern Massen und mehr unter den Augen des obersten Heerführers verübt worden, als in Dresden. Es sey erlaubt, einige von der Oberfläche abzuschöpfen; denn wer möchte die Tiefe dieser Mordgrube ergründen! : *) Man lese in Benjamin Constants so eben erschienener Schrift: de l'esprit de conquête et de l'usurpation dans leurs rapports avec la civilisation européenne (1814, 208 Seiten in gr. 8.), viertes Capitel, welches überschrieben ist: d'une race militaire, n'agissant que par interêt, wo ein furchtbarwahres Wort über das Princip des französischen Krieges, wie er in die letzten Raubkriege geführt wurde, ausgesprochen ist: Ils n'ont ni pitié pour les vaincus, ni respect pour les faibles, parce que les vaincus, étant pour leur malheur propriétaires de quelque chose, ne paraissent à ce vainqueur qu'un obstacle entr'eux et le but proposé. Le calcul a tué dans leur ame toutes les émotions naturelles, excepté celles qui naissent de la sensualité. Ils sont encore émus à la vue d'une femme; ils ne le seraient pas à la vue d'un vieillard ou d'un enfant. Ce qu'ils ont de connaissances pratiques leur sert à mieux rédiger leurs arrêts de massacre et de spoliation. -- Ils parcourent ainsi le monde, tournant les progrès de la civilisation contre elle-même, tout entiers à leur intérêts, prenant le meurtre pour moyen, la débauche pour passe-temps, la dérision pour gaîté, le pillage pour but, séparés par un abyme moral du reste de l'espèce humaine, et n'étant unis entr'eux que comme les animaux féroces, qui se jettent rassemblés sur les troupeaux. Schon diese Probe mag zeigen, was die Leser in dieser mit Flammenbuchstaben lange vor dem October 1813 geschriebenen Schrift zu erwarten haben. Es darf sie niemand unerwogen lassen. Der Unternehmer der französischen Lazarethe, ein fremder Jude, der sich mit Andern associirte, und an den alles auf die niedrigsten Preise verpachtet werden mußte, hatte es mit zweierlei Arten von Menschen zu thun: mit den französischen Administratoren und dem übrigen Lazarethpersonale, und mit den Unglücklichen selbst, die als eine der Armee unnütze Last ihm mit der rohesten Unempfindlichkeit stückweise zugezählt wurden. War nur der französische Director und was dem anhing, zufriedengestellt, so mochte es mit dem Uebrigen gehen, wie es wollte. Je mehr sterben, desto besser ist es für den Schatz und für die Herren Daru und Dumas. Die Direction muß in Wohnung und allem, was ihr Herz begehrt, die Hülle und Fülle haben! Und was konnte nicht der treffliche rechnende und jeden Wunsch in der Geburt schlau errathende Unternehmer sogleich herbeischaffen. Horse-flesh und woman-flesh und dainties. He is the horse-monger, the pimp and the caterer too! (Pferdefleisch und Weiberfleisch und Leckerbissen. Er ist der Roßhändler, der Kuppler und der Proviantmeister dazu!) Bleiben wir bei einem der Hauptlazarethe in den Baraken am Wiesenthore in der Neustadt auf einige Augenblicke stehen. Die französischen Verwaltungs- und Aufsichtsherren leben im gräflich Hofmannseggischen Hause ganz vortrefflich. Ihre Wohnung ist ein Palais mit einem große Garten, wo nicht selten fremde Gesandte sich eingemiethet hatten; die Kranken aber wohnen, da ihre Zahl übergroß ist und stündlich zuquillt, in Hölzernen, von Bretern und Balken leicht zusammengesetzten Schuppen auf der Wiese an der Elbe, deren Fußboden auf Pfahlwerk ruht, weil eine nur kleine Ueberschwemmung der Elbe sie erreichen konnte. Dieser luftige Gesundheitstempel, wo Wind und Wetter von unten, von oben und von allen Seiten durch tausend Ritzen eindringt, ist weder mit Fenstern noch mit einer Decke versehen; die Kranken sehen durch die Spalten des leichtverschlagenen Dachs den Himmel. Ach, sie haben nur zu oft die Hölle selbst in der Brust, wie kann der blaue Himmel über ihnen sich den Sterbenden öffnen! War nun schon im Sommer diese luftige Beschaffenheit des Gebäudes den Kranken nachtheilig, wie mußte sie es erst im Herbste, in dem nassen October des Jahres 1813 werden. Wie konnte hier ein Fieberkranker genesen! Viele krochen daher auch lieber auf allen Vieren in die aus Bretern leicht zusammengefügten Pferdeschuppen unweit des Cadettenhauses, als daß sie sich in diese Vergiftungs-, nicht Heilungsanstalt bringen ließen. Dort lagen sie auf dem Pferdemiste und verhungerten, wenn sie nicht mehr fortkriechen und sich nur das Dringendste erbetteln konnten. Wenn der Verwundete, oft auf dem Schubkarren Meilen weit gerädert, und ohne Labung halb verhungert und verdurstet an der Pforte dieses Hospitals ankam, so glaubte er nun im Hafen zu seyn. Welch eine grausame Täuschung! Der Offizier, der den Transport zu Wagen oder Schubkarren begleitet, übergibt seine Liste. Man untersucht, man vergleicht, man füllt sie aus. Nicht selten erfolgt die wirkliche Aufnahme erst zwölf, ja sechzehn Stunden nach der Ankunft; die Berechnung des Kopfes fängt aber mit dem Augenblicke an, wo der Offizier seine Liste übergab. Es wird jetzt eine neue Liste verfertigt. Name, Stand, Alter, oder das Nationale werden dem Leidenden, der oft kaum die vertrockneten Lippen bewegen kann, langweilig und zögernd abgefragt. Seine Effecten werden mit gierig verschlingenden Blicken gezählt. Wehe ihm, wenn man eine Geldbörse wittert. Nun erst soll die Cur und Verpflegung anfangen. Die Cur, der Verband? Ja, wenn auch ein Wundarzt gleich zugegen wäre; der ist spazieren geritten, belustigt sich auf dem Billard, im H. . . .hause. Da eilt keiner einen Schritt früher zu seinem Berufe, der ihm das lästigste und letzte Geschäft unter allen ist. Und welche verruchte Unwissenheit! Doch davon ein andresmal. Wie die Verpflegung beschaffen war, davon hatten die mildthätigen Einwohner Dresdens vielfache Gelegenheit, sich zu unterrichten. Die Kranken entschlüpften zuweilen ihrer Hungerhöhle, und bettelten in und außer den Häusern. *) Von Diät, von Erquickung und Stärkung kann gar nicht die Rede seyn. War früher, wo 13 Gr. für den Kopf bezahlt wurden, die Kost mager, so mußte sie es, als dieß Kopfgeld noch um 2 Gr. herabgesetzt wurde, noch weit mehr seyn. Freilich sollte allezeit ein Director bei den Austheilungen zweimal jeden Tag gegenwärtig seyn; aber war dieser nicht eine Creatur der Administratoren, und von gleichem Golddurste mit jenen entflammt? Das Blutgeld mit ihnen theilend, setzten diese Directoren die Portionen der armen Verwundeten auf ein Drittel, ja auf ein Viertel dessen herab, was sie eigentlich erhalten sollten. Die Hyänen der Armee, die Kriegscommissäre, stets im Einverständniß mit den jüdischen Unternehmern, übernahmen die Lieferung der Lebensmittel und Getränke um selbstbeliebige Preise, und wurden so aus Habsucht die Knechte der Juden, die den Gewinn theilten! Und nun die Aufwärter! Den Brutalitäten dieser Fühllosen waren die Hülflosen und Schwachen ohne Rettung Preis gegeben. Da sie Mitwissende waren, und also unter gar keiner wirklichen Controle standen, so erlaubten sie sich die scheußlichsten Mißhandlungen. Kranke, sie sich aufrichten und von ihrem Jammerlager fortschleppen wollten, wurden mit Faustschlägen auf Kopf und Brust dermaßen von ihnen gemißhandelt, daß sie kurz darauf den Geist aushauchten. Man versichert, daß dergleichen Unmenschen bewegungslos daliegende Verwundete, bei denen sie Geld erblickt hatten, welches diese Unglücklichen auf dem Leibe trugen, diese erdrosselten und so in die Erbschaft eintraten. : *) Es war ein Italiener, kein Franzos, welcher dem ersten Geistlichen des lutherischen Cultus in der Residenz bei einem Spaziergange begegnend, diesen beschwor, für ihn gegen ein Silberstück, das er ihm aufdrang, einige Messen zu lesen, da er den Tod in seinen Gliedern trug. Die Society for promoting Christianity in London, die unter dem Namen der Bibelgesellschaft gekannt ist, schickte an einen Prediger in Leipzig 200 Pf. St. zum Ankauf von Bibeln für die ausgeplünderten Landleute in der Gegend von Leipzig, mit dem Zusatze: man möge dafür auch französische Bibeln für verwundete und in dem Lazarethe befindliche Franzosen zum Heil ihrer Seelen kaufen. Ein schwerer Auftrag! Bei keinem der französischen Heerhaufen, die aus Nationalfranzosen bestanden, war je von einem Feldgeistlichen die Rede. Daher machten sie auch alle Kirchen zu Ställen oder Jammerplätzen. Es würde ein interessantes Actenstück geben, wenn die oberste geistliche Behörde in Sachsen erzählen sollte, wie viel Mühe es kostete, ehe selbst bei dem verbündeten Heere der Sachsen nur einige Feldprediger wieder angestellt werden durften. Und gegen solche Gottvergessenheit sollte der heiligste Krieg, der je für eine gute Sache geführt wurde, nicht den Namen des Kreuzzuges verdienen? -- Zur Hartherzigkeit und rohen Gewinnsucht Aller, die bei diesen Hospitälern angestellt waren, vom Obersten bis zum Untersten, kam die fast allgemein beobachtete, oft bis ins Feindselige ausartende Gleichgültigkeit dieser Elenden gegen sich selbst und ihre Mitkranke. Die empörendste Selbstsucht, die sie bei ihrem Plünderungs- und Raubkriege, als sie noch gesund waren, geleitet hatte, zeigte sich hier in unverlarvter Häßlichkeit unter den Kranken. Der Stärkere bevortheilte den Schwächeren, und wo möglich um jeden Bissen. Wer dem Andern einen Löffel Suppe rauben konnte, war der Held. Kein Mitleid, kein Erbarmen, kein tröstendes Wort der Religion, kein Blick der Liebe. In dumpfen Hinbrüten mäht sie der Tod. :Zweite Lieferung. Alles, was schon der alte wackere Reisende Busbeck in seinen Wanderbreifen von den anatolischen Hyänen und ihrem gierigen Leichenfraße berichtet, und alles, was unsere alten Gespensterbücher von den Leichensaugern oder Vampyren berichten, fand in den französischen Spitälern seine völlige Bestätigung. Denn, wenn der Ausdruck erlaubt ist, athmende Leichen, oder doch zum Leichenwagen bestimmte Schlachtopfer waren ja fast alle, die in diese Mordgruben geworfen zu werden das Unglück hatten. Wehe dem, der noch ein menschliches Gefühl in die Beschauung und Bewirthschaftung dieser Anstalten, die ihm sein Amt zur Pflicht machte, mitbrachte. Es war ein Wunder, wenn er nicht unterging. Dies Schicksal traf unter Andern den allgemein beklagten geheimen Finanzrath von Ziegesar, der als Director der königlichen Hospitalcommission, mit einem rastlosen Eifer und einer seltenen Gewissenhaftigkeit ein durch nichts abzustumpfendes, reges Gefühl verband, und -- ein unersetzlicher Verlust -- in der ersten Blüthe fröhlicher Mannskraft, als ein Opfer seiner Anstrengungen und endlosen Verdrüßlichkeiten, fiel. Vorschriftmäßig mußten auch die sächsischen Aufseher, jede besonders, alle Morgen eine liste an die Commission einreichen, worin der ganze Bestand der Hospitaliten, die Ankömmlinge, die Austretenden und die Verstorbenen in eigenen Rubriken genau verzeichnet stehen sollten. Man nannte dies mit dem Kunstausdruck le mouvement de la veille. Nur dadurch konnte der Commissär ihren Aufwand und das, was man comptabilté nennt, verausgaben und berechnen. Aber in den Eingaben der französischen Directoren herrschte stets die größte Unordnung. Sie entzogen sich, so viel sie konnten, der täglichen Einreichung, und ihre Listen standen nur zu oft in offenem Widerspruche mit den sächsischen Aufsehern. Besonders pflegte der Director, des Lazareths in den Baraken am Wiesenthore weit mehr Kranke auf seine Liste zu setzen, als sich darin befanden. Das eine Mal trieb er die sinnlose Unverschämtheit so weit, 300 Kranke mehr anzusetzen. Der edle Ziegesar, auf's Aeußerste empört über diese Verruchtheit, entschloß sich, die Zählung mit einem Gehülfen um 9 Uhr in die Baraken, und ließ den Director rufen, welcher, mit sichtbarer Verlegenheit in den Mienen, fragte, was er zu befehlen habe. Folgt mir, wir wollen die Kranken zählen, ruft der Entrüstete. Da gilt keine Ausflucht. Man untersucht genau; man geht durch alle Säle, und es findet sich genau nur die Angabe der sächsischen Aufseher. Aber die verpestete Luft, die der wackere Mann hineinsog, verbunden mit der unvermeidlichen Gemüthsbewegung, wurde ihm auf der Stelle tödtlich. Acht Tage darauf verschlang ihn selbst das Grab, von welchem er so viel Schlachtopfer schon gerettet hatte. Könnte das erschöpfte Vaterland die Namen der Edelsten, die in seinem Dienste und ohne Waffen ihr Leben daransetzten (magnae animae prodigi), in Erz oder Marmor schreiben, so mußte Christian Friedrich Wilhelm von Ziegesar auf dieser Ehrentafel einen hohen Ehrenplatz einnehmen. Doch, gehen wir von dieser Abschweifung zu unserm Text zurück. Der aus Mangel an Verband und Krankenpflege seiner letzten Kraft beraubte, abgemergelte, verhungerte, verdurstete Krieger ist in die Arme des eisernen Schlafes gesunken. Was geschieht nun mit ihm? Harpyjenartig, als wahre dépouilleurs, fallen die französischen Unteraufseher und Wächter über ihn her, um sich in seine bessere Habe zu theilen. Was die Erbvertheilung der Effecten, den letzten Willen der Sterbenden, die Auszahlung des rückständigen Soldes u. s. w. betrifft, so stehen hierüber viele schöne Sachen im Code Napoleon. Im Lazarethe aber wird alles im höchstsummarischen Prozeß abgethan und -- vergessen. Der ehrwürdige Rehberg hat in seiner eben so beredten als kräftigen Standrede auf dies Phantom der Gesetzgebung, über welches so viele hundert Rieß Papier verschrieben und verdruckt worden sind, gerade von diesem Punkt, auf welchem der Kaiser bei den Discussionen mit besonderm Wohlgefallen verweilte, viel zu wenig gesagt. Mit den Kleidungsstücken der zum völligen Naturstand ausgezogenen Todten wurde, allen noch so strengen Anordnungen der sächsischen Behörden zum Trotz, der ärgerlichste und verderblichste Trödel getrieben. Aber auch auf andere Weise erndtet der Geiz hier auf's neue. Die Leichname bleiben, so lange es möglich ist, unter den Lebenden liegen. Da fehlt es bald an Pferden, bald an Trägern. Die Liegende zählt ja noch in der Liste und den mouvements fort. Doch hat diese Schändlichkeit zufällig einen Vortheil. Nur der Eigennutz rettet viele halbtodte von dem schmälichen Lebendigbegraben, *) weil die Todten den Directoren noch so lange wuchern, als sie nicht fortgeschafft sind. Indeß erzählte man sich um jene Zeit, wo der Tod täglich zu Hunderten in den Lazarethen mähete, noch manches Schauder erregende Beispiel, wo noch Lebende, noch aus der Nase Blutende, noch unverkennbare Zeichen des nicht verglommenen Lebenssunkens an sich Habende, unter die übrigen Leichen geworfen und hinausgefahren worden wären. So erzählte man sich in der Neustadt, daß bei einer Todtenfuhre, die bei der innern Wache des schwarzen Thores hielt, weil die Leichenbestatter dort hineingingen, um sich eine Pfeife Tabak anzuzünden, sich ein Todtgeglaubter aus den übrigen Leichen herausgewühlt und aufgerichtet habe. Die Wache, setzten die Verschönerer dieser Sage hinzu, warf ihm einen alten Mantel zu, und so wurde er in's Lazareth zurückgebracht, um noch einmal zu sterben. Ein durchaus beglaubigter Fall, wo eine Frau aus der Wilsdruffer Vorstadt einen Lebenden unter dem Leichenhaufen entdeckt, der eben aus dem Lazareth des Röhrhofs fortgeschafft werden sollte und durch ihr Geschrei eine Menge Volks herbeilockte, und einen vorübergehenden französischen Offizier zur Untersuchung der Sache zwang, man leicht ähnlichen Erzählungen Eingang und Glaubwürdigkeit verschafft haben. : *) Das Lebendigbegraben der Soldaten auf dem Schlachtfeldern ist wohl so alt, als der Krieg selbst, wiewohl es im Alterthume durch das Verbrennen der Todten anders modificirt wurde. Aber die französischen Heere hatten ihre eigenen Enterreurs, und diese machten mit den Halbtodten und noch Zuckenden gar keine Umstände. Bewohner der Dresdner Vorstädte wissen von den zwei blutigen Tagen des 26sten und 27sten August 1813, wo die Franzosen weit größern Verlust erlitten, als je angegeben wurde, als Augenzeugen schauderhafte Geschichten von der Unbarmherzigkeit dieser militärischen Todtengräber zu erzählen. Man sollte wirklich glauben, daß sich hie und da die Scenen erneuert hatten, die uns der Geschichtschreiber Herodian von den Todtengruben und dem Lebendigbegraben der römischen Soldaten bei der Metzelei Alexandrien unter Caracalla erzählt, IV, 9. 7. p. 162. Wolf. Die Todtenbestatter waren zugleich die Unternehmer (Undertakers) des Todtentransports aus den Spitälern. Für jeden Todten bekam der Unternehmer eine kleine Summer, wofür er fortgeschafft und eingescharrt werden mußte, man sagt 8 Gr. Es frommte also diesen Aasgeiern, so viel Leichen als möglich auf Einer Fuhre fortzubringen. Demnach wurden die ganz entkleideten Leichname in dem Tombereau oder Transportkasten so dicht als möglich zusammengeschichtet, und es ist durch Augenzeugen bestätigt, daß diese Fühllosen oft die Leichen mit Füßen zusammengestampft und eingetreten haben. In den Todtengruben auf den Begräbnißplätzen wurden dann die Leichname schichtweise übereinander gelegt, so daß zwischen jeder Schicht eine dünne Erddecke geworfen wurde. Oft häuften sich die Leichen in den Begräbnißplätzen so sehr, daß mehrere Leichenhaufen auf einander warten mußten. In und um Dresdens fruchtbare Fluren wurde damals nur Ein Acker fleißig angebaut, der Todtenacker. Die Leichenbestatter nahmen sich übrigens nicht immer die Zeit, in den Lazarethen, die in obern Stockwerken, wie im Zeughause und im Gewandhause, eingerichtet waren, die Leichname auf der Treppe herunterzutragen. Sie stürzten sie oft zum Fenster herab auf die Steine, wo sie dann aufgeladen werden sollten. Als jemand zufällig im Zeughofe vorüberging, hörte er ein schallendes Gelächter. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, daß dies von den Leichenwärtern ausging. Diese hatten eben aus dem obersten Stockwerke einen Todten aus den unter stehenden Leichenwagen geworfen, und dieser Wurf war so gut gelungen, daß der Todte unten aufrecht zu stehen gekommen war, und nun mit Kopf und Schultern wackelte. So fand die Rohheit selbst an den Leichen ihre Unterhaltung in spaßhaften Wackelköpfen und Magots. Und doch herrscht in den französischen Lazarethen wenigstens eine allgemeine Todtenpolizei. Sie war den sächsischen Behörden untergeordnet, und diese wirkten nach Vermögen den Mißbräuche entgegen. Der Todtenwagen fuhr hier ab und zu. Nicht so im Krankenhause, wo die Polen lagen, die überhaupt von ihren Waffengenossen, den Franzosen, auf's Empörendste vernachlässigt und ohne alle Unterstützung hingeworfen wurden. *) Als der Schreiber dieses Aufsatzes am 2ten November Abends, wo noch keine Laterne angezündet war, mit einem Freunde vor dem Wilsdruffer Thore durch die Gerbergasse ging, begegnete er einer ganzen Reihe Soldaten, wovon je zwei und zwei etwas der Länge nach über das Pflaster schleppten. Wir hielten es anfangs für Kartoffelsäcke. Wie groß aber war unser Erstaunen, als wir erfuhren, daß diese lauter Leichen wären, die, in ein Sacktuch gehüllt, so fortgeschleppt wurden. Die Anwohner versicherten uns, daß dergleichen Leichentransporte alle Abende aus dem polnischen Krankenhause fortgeschafft würden, und, in die nahe Weiseritz geworfen, dort der Elbe zuschwämmen. Ueberhaupt war man mit den Leichen der an allen Gassenecken und auf allen Misthaufen verscheidenden Soldaten in der größten Verlegenheit, weil zu ihrem Transporte keine Anstalt getroffen war. Hinter der Frauenkirche standen sie sächsischen Rüstwagen aufgefahren. Eine stillschweigende Uebereinkunft hatte den einen dieser Wagen zum Behältniß ausersehen, worin alle Nächte die in den umliegenden Häusern Verstorbenen geworfen, und so zu einer Fuhre aufgesammelt, endlich fortgeschafft wurden. Denn viele kranke Franzosen erduldeten lieber alles, als daß sie sich in diesen Abgrund der Lazarethe stürzen ließen. Daher starben viele in den Häusern, wo sie einquartiert waren, und wo oft die von den Wirthen dringend verlangte Ausquartierung und der Transport in die Lazarethe nicht zu erhalten stand. Man hat das Beispiel gehabt, daß ein Soldat aus einem Bürgerhause in's Hospital gebracht werden sollte. Das Schrecken vor diesem Höllenpfuhle wirkte so auf ihn, daß er vom Bette aufsprang, und mit den Trägern (Infirmiers), zum Beweise seiner Genesung, die Treppe hinabging, aber auch sogleich durch diese letzte Anstrengung entseelt zu Boden sank. Viele starben lieber in offenen Baraken und auf Misthaufen, als daß sie in's Lazareth gingen. Il n'est pas des nôtres, war gewöhnlich die Antwort der Soldaten und Offiziere, wenn man sie ansprach, sich dieser Menschen im Todeskampfe anzunehmen. Nur wenige entkamen dem Lazarethe, und durch diese, die nun mit stummen Schmerze und gefalteten Händen ein Almosen von den Vorübergehenden heischten, wurde nur zu oft die Ansteckung verbreitet. Viele dieser wandelnden Schatten konnten die Zähne mit der Oberlippe nicht mehr bedecken, und boten durch diesen grauenvollen Anblick das Vorbild des Todtenkopfes dar. Da nun diese Erscheinung eine Art von Texismus oder Kinnbackensperre ankündigte, war ja das Todesurtheil auch schon unabwendbar gesprochen. Oft hätte man mit einigen halben Flaschen Wein, mit einer kräftigen Suppe die Unglücklichen stärken und retten können. Aber während 2000 Employés in Dresden schwelgten, verschmachteten diese Unglücklichen vor den Augen des Kaisers und seiner Generale. : *) Kein Pole erhielt Sold oder wurde ordentlich einquartiert. Nirgends wurde von Seiten der französischen Armeeinspection auf die Verwundeten und Kranken dieses so grausam getäuschten und gemißhandelten Volks Rücksicht genommen. Als daher nach dem blutigen Gefechten bei Stolpen und Neustadt in der Mitte Septembers viele hundert schwer verwundete Polen in die Stadt gebracht wurden, legten die polnischen Bedienten und Dienstmädchen bei den emigrirten Magnaten, die sich noch immer in Napoleons Sonne zu wärmen suchten, aus eigenem Antriebe zusammen, um ihren unglücklichen Landsleuten einige Pflege und Aufnahme verschaffen zu können. Quellen und Literatur. *Generalreglement, oder Verhaltungen für die Kayserl. Königliche Generalität. Anhang Auszug aus ganz neuen noch ungedruckten Nachrichten von der jetzigen Stärke der Kayserlich-Königlichen Armee. Frankfurt und Leipzig in Commißion bey Gotthelf Immanuel Klimbt. 1794. *Meine Berufsreise durch Deutschland, Preußen und das Herzogthum Warschau, in den Jahren 1805, 1806, 1807 und 1808. Von J. P. Graffenauer, Doktor der Arzneygelahrtheit, vormaligem Arzte bey der großen französischen Armee, mehrerer gelehrten Gesellschaften Mitgliede. Chemnitz, bey Carl Maucke. 1811. *Deutsche Blätter Herausgegeben von Friedr. Arn. Brockhaus. Dritter Band, Leipzig und Altenburg, 1814. *Nachrichten über das französische Kriegsspitalwesen mitgetheilt von Georg Wedekind Arzte des Rheinarmee. Leipzig in der Pet. Phil. Wolfischen Buchhandlung 1797. Kategorie:Kriegskunst *